


Let's Go Home, Jessica

by perceptive_a55hole



Series: Jessica Jones Alternates [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceptive_a55hole/pseuds/perceptive_a55hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON THE TV SERIES. Kilgraves powers get enhanced instead of the alternative... He takes Jessica back "home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home, Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> I have read the Alias comic series and don't approve of the Kilgrave/Jessica ship. But I'm a kinky son of a bitch and the series made him more human.

The word "home' always had a confusing connotation in her mind. It came with a bitter sadness but with a twinge of love. To Jessica the word home" felt like a hugging someone for the last time. It had always made her a little sick inside, but now it took on a new meaning.  
"Let's go home, Jessica."  
His stupid fucking words. He had her hand in his and lead her to car. He was blabbing on about his happiness, love, home, some other bullshit. She was making an effort to tune out his whiney voice. God why the fuck did he talk so much?  
"I can't wait to get you home, Jessica. You know you missed me a little." He growled at her as his eyes flicked between her chest and her face. Those words made her sick. She sat with him in the back of the car while another slave drove. He looked at her, he made eye contact with her. This prick, had the balls to look her in the eyes and say. "I missed your smile." Jessica gave no reply. His mood changed as he shifted his body forward "You know, Jessie. I wouldn't HAVE to do this if you would stop denying yourself happiness. You're so morbid you push away anything that makes you happy." he paused. "I know-" He turned to face her "you want me." Jessica felt it. She dreaded it, she knew it would happen sometime. A tingle in her stomach and a shiver down from her neck. He gave her a small smile. He leaned over to her ear and softly breathed out. "you want me badly Jessica." he drew his head back and locked his eyes with hers as he did so. the small smile lingered on his mouth and thrived in his eyes. The shiver grew in intensity and her stomach became warm. She could almost feel his body on hers again. Jessica screamed in her head. She didn't want this. It felt good but she just didn't want this feeling with him. Her eyes focused on his face and detected for the first time malice. this was the first time he had ever had that. He was always a pussy, doing things out of "love". Now he has this twisted joy in her torture. Making her want him, He knew it was Jessica's true hell. He had it in his mind though that she would like it rough, and enough great sex would get anyone's love. Even a masochistic, self centered, bitch. He hated her, but he loved every part of her. He saw her flaws but he was willing to overlook them because she was special.  
Throughout the car ride he slipped commands into the conversation that made her want him more, and more, and more. She looked at his neck almost drooling. That stubble- she wanted to straddle his lap and press her lips into his neck. she wanted to feel his hair in her fingers and listen to his soft moans as he grabbed her back and arms. But the command to "wait until they got home" had been given. So she watched him talk. she stared at his stubble and his sandy hair. In the back of her mind she was concentrating on keeping what part of her she had left, clear. the Kilgrave her had started leaking into the true Jessica and her thoughts were becoming muddled and frustrated. They arrived at their new "home" and he helped her out of the car into the house. Every part of her ached for him. She was eager to get inside. Kilgrave seemed too calm. He walked with purpose and stared straight ahead. When they crossed the threshold she made a move for him.  
"Stop, Jessica." He pulled back. "What happened to the romance?" He flashed a smile and relished in the fact that she was so helpless. "Smile for me." a lazy dazed smile spread over her lips and her eyes crinkled. "Tell me you love me Jessica." she did as she was told. "Now-" He shifted closer to her and looked over her face. Their bodies pressed together. "What do you want me to do to you?" He didn't genuinely want to know what Jessica wanted. He liked the dirty talk. " I want you to let me go." It was an honest answer. "No, No Jessica!" He staggered back and pulled Jessica back close to him. "You want me to fuck you." With that sentence Kilgrave regained his seductive tone. "I want you to fuck me." He brushed her dark black hair out of her face. His hands stayed on the frame of her face. Her blissful helpless smile was something to behold. "That's a good slave." She craved his touch. Kilgrave waltzed to her parents old bedroom dragging his mindless slave behind him. He flipped on the lightswitch with a grand motion. Kilgrave swiveled around so his back faced the bed and brought her around to face him. " You want this Jessica. You're going to love this." " I am going to love this." She responded as if she were in a dream. Kilgrave felt envigorated, seeing Jessica so powerless, helpless, small. It made his cock hard. She was his slave. All of her was his to do whatever he wanted with. Her Hazel eyes were empty and blank. Not filled with ugly hate. "Take my clothes off" He commanded. She hastily fumbled with the buttons on his vest, soon casting it off onto the floor. "Ah!- Nicely Jessica." he corrected her. she unbuttoned his button down exposing his bare torso. "Leave it on." And Jessica did as she was told. Jessica lowered her self onto the ground to get a better angle on his pants. She slid his trousers down but left his boxers on his command. She stared up at him from the ground like a hungry dog begging for scraps. "Your turn, and make it sexy." Kilgrave pranced over to the bed and sat against the headboard ready to get her on his lap. She stayed at the foot of the bed slowly removing each item of clothing. Inside her head she screamed. She felt humiliated and violated. But her body remembered what Kilgrave liked. She feigned a meek look and tried to look as small and innocent as possible. "Look at me Jessica." he liked to see her vacant helpless eyes whenever he could. He watched her hungrily like a wolf watches a lamb. She left her bra last, unclipping it and letting it fall lifelessly onto the ground. "Come here Jessica." She shuffled to him and straddled his lap. "You may touch me now." Jessica's body collapsed onto him and started grabbing fistfuls of his hair and enveloping her face in his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips. "Oh Jessica." he breathed "Oh I missed you." She explored the inside of his collar bone with her tongue and lips, pleasing him. He softly moaned sending the inner Jessica into a fit of anxiety. But her body reveled in it's ability to please him. She was desperate to please. His senses were overwhelmed by the pure sensation. Jessica's warmth, her weight on him, how she leaned against him hard enough to push him hard into the headboard. But she had too much control this way. "Lie down, Jessica. On your back." She turned off of him and lie there on her back. Soon he was over her forcefully joining lips with hers. Invading her mouth with his tongue. He moved down from her mouth trailing down her chin, throat, chest. He playfully twirled around her nipple with his tongue and teeth. Jessica hated herself for the noise that escaped her. Kilgrave chuckled but didn't stop. He had all the control. He moved his hand to between her warm thighs. He was surprised with how hot and wet she was down there. She was so weak and ready. He toyed with he folds, she let out a girlish giggle. He slid his boxers down his thighs and plunged into her. They both gasped simultaneously. She was panting enjoying the feel of his cock pressing and rubbing inside her. He put his hand on the headboard, grabbing the edge to steady him and help him thrust in and out of his prey. She grasped his back and with her other hand held onto the arm he had supporting him. His movements slowed and pushed deeper causing her breath to hitch. Then gradually he picked up his pace panting and sweating. feeling her hot muscular walls. He threw a glance under him and saw her with her mouth agape panting and with a slight smile. The sight of her so small and so weak put him over the edge and with one final powerful push finished. She felt the warm rush of fluid taint her system. Fill her with hate. He rolled off of her. "I love you."


End file.
